


She-ra and The Princess of Power: Another Story

by Crisklein



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisklein/pseuds/Crisklein
Summary: A girl from another universe got teleported to a place called Etheria. Now she had to face the whatever challenges have to come.So this is the story 2 years after the battle between horde prime and the rebellion
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 10





	1. The girl from another universe

She was walking from the woods when suddenly she saw something shiny right in front of her eyes. She went near it until she was teleported. The girl screamed and then she's in a strange woods, strange trees and then when she got out she saw a palace and saw a big shiny looking beacon. "What is this place?" She said she was about to walk near the palace until someone stop her. A human looking cat jumped at her and said "Who are you?! Why are you here?!" "Aaaahh!!! You got it all wrong! I'm just a lost human civilian, okay! I don't even know where I am now!" "Well you're in Brightmoon and I'm going to put you in the prison and call the queen" She said she let go of her but drag her inside the castle. When the human catgirl opens the door she throw her in there but she thought it was prison but it's only some kind of a spare room. 1 hour later, she got bored and nothing to do "Hey! I'm waiting. Where's your queen? I'm not some sort of enemy here?" she crossed her arms and wait for a little while but when the doors open, she saw the queen with the human catgirl, a guy with a bow and a few princesses and a blonde haired girl with a sword "Explain yourself. Who are you? Why are you here and where did you come from? But first let me put a truth spell on you so that you won't tell a lie". The stranger froze for a bit and said "I am Crista, I don't know why I got here, I saw a strange light in front of me in the woods and accidentally teleported here. I'm not from here.." They all shocked from what she just said and "I'm a stranger here. I don't even know where is here. I don't know what is this place.!" "This is Brightmoon one of Etheria's kingdom" "Oh, so I guess I'm stuck here for now. By the way I haven't know you all" "I am Queen Glimmer" "I am King Bow" "I am Catra" "I am Adora" "I am Perfuma" "I am Scorpia" "I am Frosta" "I am Mermista" "I am Netossa" "And I am Spinne--" She was about to say her full name until she was cut off by Crista and took Spinnerella's hand and kisses it with a flirty expression "Oh my, how lovely you are princess, say how about we wanna have dinner sometime" She said but Netossa back her off and said "Hold up. She's my wife, you better not touch her" "Oh Oh! Haha I'm so so sorry, hahaha" She back off and raised her hands trying not to touch her again. "Look, you've been here about an hour ago but I can't just not let you go yet. Just stay here for awhile in this prison for now and me and others will have a discussion about this." "Alright" They left the prisoner at the prison to have a meeting about how she got there in the first place and as for Crista she's just there sitting.


	2. The New Warrior

It's been 2 months since they put her in the prison but she thought it's bad but the when they gave her food for her to eat she's starting to like the place and all she did for the last 2 months was doing exercises. She got fit and grew a little taller than the guy with a bow. "Okay we already saw your evidence since you…" Queen Glimmer look up and down to Crista that she's a little bit taller than bow now and wondered what she did to her new body "Aren't you a little chubby when we first met and you're a half smaller than my husband since the first time you got here?" "Oh me? Well for the last 2 months since I got here, well I haven't done anything but having exercises." She said while flexing her biceps "Well anyway you're free to go now, but you'll be staying here in Brightmoon and you're part of our alliance now." She said and magically disappeared. Crista walk around outside the palace and saw few civilians with their armory and weaponry. Her eyes sparkle when she saw a tent that full of armors and weapons and ran towards the vendor and yelled "Hey! Hey! Are those for free?!" she said with a smile on her face The goat-like human vendor answered her "No, you gotta have money if you wanna buy it" Crista was a little bit disappointed but she's not giving up. She went to the edge outside of the palace and train for her skills because she wanted to become like She-ra. She saw adora transforming into an 8-foor tall woman the other day at the palace practicing with her girlfriend, Catra. Days past and she still training. Queen Glimmer and the rest are worried that she haven't return to the castle and one of the guards informed them that she's only nearby at the palace doing training all by herself. Crista returned to the palace, looking tired while she still carrying her stick. Queen Glimmer, Adora and King Bow ran into her and call the guards to let her rest. 2 days later she heard that one of the villages were attacked by monsters, she asked the guards about the information. The Princesses are still fighting but they're outnumbered. Crista ran on that nearby tent from the outside of the palace and bought the white armor with a silver helm and cape and the cool sword she wanted in the first place and went to the village that has been attacked by the monsters. And by the she got there it's already got worse, she saw the princesses, King Bow, Queen Glimmer, and Catra surrounded by the monsters. Crista attack the monsters simultaneously while the others attack the other ones. Later, few of the monsters ecaped and the villagers cheered for the new warrior wearing a white armor, a silver helm only covering half of her face and has white cape with a sword "Who are you? Our knight in shining armor?" Asked the elder of the village, then the warrior smiled replied "I am Crista The white knight. I am one of She-ra's friends". The villagers continued cheering on Crista and want to have a celebration of their new heroine, while Glimmer and the others were shocked about her new looks "Well at least she got a new look" Said King Bow.


	3. Her First Mission

Queen Glimmer ordered everyone to go to the war room including Crista to discuss about the monsters that attack yesterday but she was concerned about Crista so she asked her a question "Crista, we want to know about why did you become a knight?" Crista took a deep breath and keeped calm "I've always wanted to be a knight since I was a kid. I've always play with the other kids with their sword fight plays. And whenever there's a bully bullying other kids I fight them with a stick and pretend to be a knight" She laughs a little "But now that I am become one I swear on my life that I want fight along with you and protect Queen Glimmer even if it costs my life." She said as she put her hand in her chest. Queen Glimmer began to discuss the plan about the next attack on Thaymor. Moments later they arrived on Thaymor and Queen Glimmer evacuate immediately the villagers "For The Honor Of Grayskull!" Adora yelled and turn into She-ra the legendary princess of power. While fighting the monsters, Crista look for a second on Adora "Crista watch out!" King Bow shouted as he save Crista's life. "Thanks King Bow" "Don't mention it" Bow firing some arrows at the monsters, Mermista doing a combo attack with Frosta, Scorpia attack them with her lightning powers while Perfuma attacks them with her plant powers. Adora and Catra were attacking the stronger monsters when suddenly the big monster roared at them and attack Glimmer and the others with a single punch. Crista was the only one left standing "Guys! Are you okay?!" she yelled "We're all fine except Perfuma. Her head was hit on the tree!" said Adora but she quickly healed her with her healing powers. Crista dodge the big monster's attack and concentrate on hitting the big monster and stabed the back. And at the same time the others are finished slaying the monsters. The villagers cheered and celebrate their new hero and offered her gifts. Queen Glimmer and the others joined the party, but for Adora well she's not happy about it "Hey Adora! Let's celebrate too" Catra said waving her hand to Adora.


	4. Jealousy

Ever since Crista became the new hero of Etheria and saving people from the monsters that have been attacking the villages and seeing her talking to her new friends especially Catra alone. Adora is being paranoid about what will happen next. "Adora. Adora. Adora!" Said Catra as she hold her girlfriend's hand "Are you listening Adora?" "What?" Catra sigh "I said Mermista invited us to have dinner with our friends tonight including Crista at the underwater restaurant" "Uh yeah sure. I'll be ready" Adora turn away when Catra touch Adora's shoulder "Hey, are you okay? Tell me what's bothering you babe?" She asked "I'm fine. I'm just a bit stressed that's all don't worry. I'll get ready" she said and kissed her lips and walk away. Hours later, everyone are now ready except Crista. "Crista! We're gonna be late, hurry up!" Shouted Queen Glimmer "Yeah I'm almost done. I'll be there, just wait for me outside" She said. 1 minute later Crista is ready and she's wearing a black and white tuxedo everyone was amazed by her style but not Adora "So let's go" Said Bow. Later they arrived at the underwater restaurant that Mermista was talking about and her boyfriend, Seahawk was there there with her at the table booth. They chat while they eat and laugh "So tell us Crista about you? How are you? Do you have a girlfriend?" Mermista Asked "Well I'm 21 years old and I'm still single" She laughed a little and winked at Catra and that makes Adora feel jealous a little. Crista continues to talk about her while Adora excuses herself to the washroom. They don't know that Adora's jealous even Catra didn't know either. While washing her hands she looked at the mirror that has seashell design on it and think about for a second. Adora thought Crista will take away her friends especially her girlfriend, Catra. That what's make Adora angry so she punched the mirror and broke it. She immediately return to the booth and continue having their chats and pretend like it never happen. The next day while Crista was training again in the large balcony, Adora went there and transform into She-ra "Adora. What brings you here?" She asked but Adora ignored her she run towards Crista and attack her all of a sudden but luckily Crista manage to block Adora's attack with her sword "What's wrong with you Adora?! Why are suddenly attacking me?!" "Oh you know why I do!" Adora kept attacking Crista but Crista also keep on blocking her "Adora stop it!" "Why? Are you afraid of losing to She-ra?!" She said and kick Crista far away from the palace and end up in the nearby road, near the palace. Adora went to the road and continue their fight. Meanwhile Swift wind, Adora's noble steed saw their fight and alarmed Queen Glimmer, King Bow and Catra that She-ra and Crista are fighting in the river. "You think you're better than me? WELL YOU'RE WRONG!" Shouted Adora "What are you talking about Adora?!" "You took everything away from me! You stole everyone from me!" Crista punch Adora's face and headbutted her "Stole everyone? What? No Adora!" "Yes you do! I've seen you talking to my friends. And you've been flirting with my girlfriend!" Adora kick Crista again and this time she got hit by a tree just as the four arrived "Adora!" Catra yelled but Adora ignored her. Suddenly Glimmer blocked her "Glimmer. Stay away" Said Adora "Adora what's wrong with you?" Asked Bow "Adora you're acting weird since yesterday and the day before that. Is there something you want to tell us?" Said Catra. Before she could answer Crista talked to Adora as she slowly stands up "If you're that desperate Adora. I'll give you a reason. Ever since I saw you turn into the legendary hero, She-ra I already looked up to you Adora. I wanted to be like you. I wanted to act like you, and I only talked to your friends about you Adora. And even to Catra, I didn't mean to steal them away from you. I only want them to be my friends, Adora. From where I came from I don't have friends" said as the tears began to fall from her cheeks "The kids that I played with at my home weren't my friends. It never felt like they were my friends. I'm always alone Adora." She cried again as She-ra turn into her normal form, Adora hugged her and apologized "Alright. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. My friends are your friends too." Said Adora.


	5. Journey to the kingdom of the planet Gaios

Queen Glimmer, King Bow, Catra, Adora, Netossa, Spinnerella and Crista are on a mission to go to the Planet Gaios to meet the Princess Helena. They haven't met the princess yet but Queen Glimmer want to meet her and invite her to the alliance "So how far is the planet Gaios? Said Crista "Well According to Darla we should be arrived in about 3 hours" King Bow replied navigating the system. Spinnerella and Netossa arrived at the main deck while giving each of them snacks. Crista's eyes shines for a bit while she eats the food that Netossa and Spinnerella made."Who is Princess Helena anyway?" Catra asked "Well she's just like my father, she's also a sorceress and a princess. She's one of the strongest princess. Plus according to my mom when I was kid, she used to say that my great-great-great grandfather were close with the royal family of Gaios and also she already heard of She-ra" She said while looking at Adora. Later they arrived on planet Gaios, and saw the beautiful lands. After that they landed outside of the castle and a guard awaits them. They enter the castle and go to the throne room while the princess is waiting for them. Queen Glimmer and the rest introduced themselves and bow down to the princess "It is our honor to meet you, Princess Helena Gaios" "And it is my honor to meet you too Queen Glimmer of Etheria" She said. Queen Glimmer proposed to the Princess if she wanted to join to the alliance that they were having. And the Princess agreed to them immediately. "And who you might be, Knight and shining armor?". She as Crista walk towards the princess and took off her helm and put it on the floor. She kneeled in front her and take her hand to kiss it "My name is Crista knight of Etheria. I am one of Queen Glimmer's and She-ra's friends" She said as she stand up and picked up her helm. "Queen Glimmer, I would like to invite you and your loyal subjects to join me for dinner tonight." She said as Queen Glimmer responded it with a "Yes". Moments later Queen Glimmer and the others were chatting in the garden. Spinnerella saw Crista having a conversation with Princess Helena at the other side of the garden. "Hey guys, look" she said as she points her finger towards the two "Oohh sweet~~" Catra teased. Crista holds the hand of Princess Helena as they are having a conversation about her "So that's why you want to become a knight?" She asked and Crista nods. Crista tells her a funny story to make her laugh but what Crista saw at the Princess is that she might be the one that she's looking for "Princess Helena, you are needed at the throne room" said the butler. "Of course. Well Crista, see you tonight" "Of course princess" She said. "What do we have here?" said King Bow when Crista looked at them they were already smiling ang giggling "You were sweet together" teased Catra and that makes Crista's face so red "Hahaha. That face, I've seen it before. Catra were having that face before." Adora said while she put her arm around Crista's shoulder but Crista push her away while they were laughing and teasing her. "We've all done that before Crista" Said Netossa as she put her arm around Spinnerella's waist "What are you guys talking about?" She said as she crossed her arms "YOU LIKE HER" they said "What? Woah woah! She's a princess" "So?" "What? So? I'm a knight. Knight's can't liked a princess or have a relationship" "Even if you're a knight, you're still gonna like her. I mean look at me, I'm married to Glimmer even if I'm just a master archer and Seahawk is just a sea captain and he's with Mermista." Said King Bow as the girls agreed with him "You think I'm gonna end up with her?" "YES!" They said. "Oh and by the way there's a princess prom coming this weekend and I will be the host, so ask her out to be her plus one" Said Queen Glimmer. After dinner, Crista wanted to talk alone with Princess Helena in private so they went outside. Crista was so nervous and she look at friends smiling at her "Hey, I was wondering if you… I was wondering if you wanna go to the princess prom." "Really? Where?" She asked "Well there will a princess prom this weekend on Etheria at Queen Glimmer's palace and she will be the host" "Well yeah. I love to go. Will you be my plus one?" She asked. Crista kneeled and take her hand "I will be your plus one, Princess Helena" She said as she stand up. Helena embraces her and Crista kissed her lips under the stars.


	6. Nightmare

Queen Glimmer ordered everyone to go to the cave where the monsters are hiding and it's near outside the crystal palace. "I didn't know that there's a cave near there" Said Adora "Maybe you didn't know it before" Said King Bow. "So anyways, sources says that it was found by 2 villagers from thaymor"  
she said as Crista put on her helm "Let's go!" Said Adora. Few moments later Adora, Catra, King Bow, Scorpia, Frosta, Perfuma and Crista arrived but then they saw two human-like monster hybrids guarding outside the cave "No way. It's like one of those mythical monsters that I've heard about back from my home" Said Crista "Well, we can't do anything about that now but to fight. For the honor of Grayskull!" They began to attack the human-like monsters and enter the cave but then, there's a weird noise like they have never been heard before. They covered all their ears but suddenly Crista is having a nosebleed and fell to her knees "Crista! Crista! Are you okay?" said King Bow "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" She said as he helped her stand up. They continue walking deeper to the cave. The ground began shake and it's not earthquake but monsters running towards them "INCOMING!" Shouted Scorpia as she prepared her lightning powers. Frosta punched the other ones with her ice punches "AAAHHHH!" yelled Catra and scratches the face of the big monster. Crista five of the big ones but there is one who attack her. She was hit, one of the five picked her up. When she look at the eyes of the human-like monster she saw something much scary like one of those nightmares. She screamed as she struggled to escape "CRISTA!" yelled Adora as she, Bow and Catra run towards the monsters that surround Crista while Perfuma, Scorpia and Frosta attacked the other ones. Bow and Catra killed the four while Adora attack the monster that grab Crista. Crista collapse as King Bow carries her and they're all immediately escape but what they didn't know is that deep inside the cave is that there is a Queen there controlling the monsters. They return to the palace to inform Queen Glimmer about what happen "So that's what happen. But what if there's more, and we don't want those things rampaging around Etheria" Said Glimmer as King Bow confront her that it's going to be okay. "Hey, I've alerted the other princess to look out if there are any monsters attacking again. And well for Crista, she's in the infirmary resting" Said King Bow as he kissed his wife's forehead. Later that night, Crista was asleep when suddenly she's having nightmares about she saw in those eyes, she saw that someone's calling her from afar, she saw the Queen of the monsters. The Queen was calling her and then she strike, Crista woke up from her sleep and she was sweating alot. She went to the bathroom and wash her face, when she look at the mirror's reflection the Queen was right behind her but when she look back there is nothing there. The next morning she join everyone at the dining table "Oh good. Crista you're here. Are feeling alright now?" Asked Adora "Yeah I'm alright" replied Crista as she was about to get the cup to drink but failed. She accidentally drop the cup because her hands are shaking "Crista? Are you really okay?" Queen Glimmer asked "Y-yeah, I'm fine" She said. Every night she keeps having those nightmares, she can't even sleep properly. The next day she's acting weirder and weirder getting more paranoid so she did what she had to do. She arrive at the cave and went to the Queen, as she touch the body of the Queen it consumes her slowly. Meanwhile at the palace Queen Glimmer was looking for her when she notice the door of Crista's room was wide open, she entered her room and saw a note saying 'I'm sorry everyone, this is the only way. But you have to kill the Queen that has been controlling the monsters. Save me' Queen Glimmer called Adora and the others to save Crista. At the cave the Queen is now consuming half of Crista's body "I'm sorry Queen Glimmer, I'm sorry everyone. Please take care of Princess Helena for me" She whispered to herself as her tears began to fall when she saw a bright light moving around and she closed her eyes. When she open her eyes she's at the palace infirmary and everyone was there "Crista, I'm so glad you're awake!" Said Queen Glimmer "Everyone, I'm sorry for making you worry" She said "Don't worry about it, besides we killed the Queen" Said Catra "Crista tell us about what happen to you back there?" Asked Adora "Well, during our mission back at the cave when I got grabbed by that one monster, I saw something scary and that's why I have been acting very weird recently. And having nightmares every night about the Queen that keeps calling m, and I couldn't sleep." She said as she touch her face "Well don't worry about that now, you need to rest more" Said Adora as she smiled at Crista


	7. Surprises At The Princess Prom

Today's the day that everyone's been waiting for. It's the princess prom and this time Queen Glimmer is the hostess. She ordered her servants to prepare everything for tonight's party "Are you excited?" Said Bow "Of course. I'm always excited, love" She said to her Husband as she kissed his cheeks. At Adora and Catra's room "What should I wear for tonight Catra? This? Or this?" She said while her girlfriend is brushing her teeth. "That one with the white and yellow" said Catra. Meanwhile in Crista's room she's getting ready while having a conversation with Princess Helena at her communication device. Crista is so nervous about this event "So what you going to wear tonight?" Asked Crista "It's a surprise" She said "And oh, by the way, wait for me outside later" "Yeah sure" She said as she turn off the device. Later that evening, the prom has started and everyone was there. Especially Catra's old horde friends, And even Entrapta was there with the two Hordaks. Scorpia was with her girlfriend, Perfuma, Mermista with Seahawk, Adora and Catra, and Frosta is with someone else. "People of Etheria I would like to say that this has been an exciting party that everyone has enjoyed through the years" she said when the crowd at the back started to murmur as they make a way for the two person who entered the palace, it was Crista and Princess Helena. Crista was wearing an all white tuxedo and as for Princess Helena she's wearing a blue dress and a winged tiara. Crista winked at Adora and Catra when she saw them at the crowd "Ooh look at them, they're totally hitting on it" Said Netossa as her wife, Spinnerella giggled "Say darling, wanna talk with the other guests" She said. Crista and Princess Helena bow in front of the Royal couple "I would like to introduce myself to you Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon. I am Princess Helena from the Planet Gaios and for my plus one, The Knight of Brightmoon and the friend of She-ra, Crista" She said and smiled, and the people are surprised "Very well, let us begin the traditional dance" She said. As they start to dance Crista whispered something to Princess Helena that she's having a surprise later. When Queen Glimmer stops the party that's when Crista said something to everyone cause she plannned this since yesterday with her friends "Everyone may I have your attention please. This night has been the most enjoyable evening and I would like to have a very special announcement." She said as one of Queen Glimmer's servants give the bouquet of flowers to Crista as she kneeled in front of Princess Helena "Princess Helena, ever since I met you and known you for like 2 weeks, and you are so special. Will you be my girlfriend?" She said as Princess Helena take the flowers "Yes! Yes! I will be your girlfriend!" She said and the crowd clapped their hands. And then Catra take Adora's hand and they went to the the center of the crowd "I have an announcement to make too" she said and Queen Glimmer whispered to her husband "There it is. She's going to say it". "Adora, I know that this has been one of the days that I've been waiting for and this is the perfect time" Catra kneeled in front of Adora as she takes out a little box "Adora, Will you marry me?" Said Catra as Adora hugged her fiance and kissed her lips "Yes! Yes! I will marry you Catra" Catra put the ring on Adora's finger and they kissed again and everyone celebrates the couples.


	8. The Wedding

Months after the princess ball Queen Glimmer ordered her servants to prepare for the wedding later and King Bow invited his dads to come to the wedding of Adora and Catra. Everybody's preparing for the big day. Crista and the other princesses exchanging rooms to see the soon-to-be married couple. Crista went to see Adora first, her girlfriend, Princess Helena was there "Hey Adora. Are you nervous?" "Yes. It's part of my dream to marry Catra. To be with her forever" She smiled as Crista kissed Adora's forehead. Adora is wearing a winged golden tiara and a white and gold gown. On the other room, Catra is already finished dressed, wearing a dark red and gold long sleeve shirt, a cape and black and gold pants and boots and she was accompanied by Scorpia was so proud of best friend and even her old companions from the horde. Lonnie, Kyle and Roggelio. "Wild cat, you can do this" Said Scorpia as she and her friends were having a group hug. Later on, the wedding has started and Queen Glimmer is standing at the altar to blessed the couple. Catra was there waiting for her bride until few seconds later she appeared. Everyone was amazed at Adora, Catra blushed so much that she cannot even speak. Her wife is so beautiful, so amazing. Catra holds the hand of Adora as Queen Glimmer starts the ceremony. "We are all gathered here today of the wedding of Adora and Catra's wedding. Catra, do you take Adora as your lovely wedded wife for as long as you two shall lived?" "I do" She replied as she put the ring on Adora's finger "Adora as the legendary warrior, She-ra. Will you take Catra as your beloved wife for as long as you two shall lived?" "I do" She smiled and put the ring on Catra's finger "You may now kiss" Said Queen Glimmer as Adora and Catra kissed and everyone cheered and clapped their hands. A moment later everyone was enjoying the party. Catra stands up and thanked for coming to everyone for coming to their wedding, she even let Crista sang the song for them cause she heard Crista sang once, a song from where she came from. Suddenly a storm came and its coming towards Bright Moon. An army of knights with horned helmets came. "Who are you?" Queen Glimmer asked then the knights make a way and a Queen in a blue robe make an appearance to them "I'm sorry for the disturbance it must be someone's wedding" She said "Its our wedding" Said Adora as she held her sword while Melog started to change color beside Catra "Oh~ well then I will just have to make this quick. I am the Witch Queen, I came from the deepest part of the land of snows" They were shock as Princess Frosta got angry and make an ice fist "That's impossible! What makes you think you're from the land of snows?!" she said as the Witch Queen laugh "Oh child, I was there before you were born I have a castle there not far from yours." She laugh again until she saw Crista touching Princess Helena's hand "Oh, look what we have here. Hello Crista." She said as Crista raised her eyebrow and clenched her fist "Who are you?! How do you know me?!" she asked and the Witch Queen laugh again "My child, I am the one who brought you here. And you people will know me someday" She said as Crista began to run towards the Witch Queen "You witch! Die!" She said as she launched her sword to the Witch Queen. The Witch Queen dodge Crista's attacks like it was nothing and she pushed Crista to the wall, she block each corner before the others could attack her and save Crista "Don't you ever think you can kill me!" she said as she choke her almost to death. "Well then, I'm finished here but perhaps we will meet again" She said as she laugh again and she and all her knights disappeared. Princess Frosta, broke the ice that surrounds Crista as Princess Helena hugged her "Are you okay?" She asked "Yes, I'm fine it was nothing" "Alright! We will clean this up and Princesses we will have a discussion about this tomorrow. Crista you need to rest" Ordered Queen Glimmer as the others return to their places while Adora and Catra and Melog went inside the palace.


	9. The Witch Queen

The next day, the princesses gathered on Bright Moon and have a meeting about the Witch Queen's appearance yesterday. "We must know something about this Witch Queen. And how she's from the same place as Frosta" Said Scorpia "Also we must guard every village and every kingdoms. Who knows what will happen if the Witch Queen will invade." Said Perfuma. "Or how about we go to her Palace and fight her. That woman knows something about me or about why I got here in the first place." Said Crista "No we can't do that!" Shouted Adora "We need an information first!" "Tch. Have it your way" Said Crista as she crossed her arms. They start having a plan on how to defeat the witch queen and how to infiltrate her castle. Frosta arrived with her two guards "I know something about the Witch Queen" She said as she put 3 books at the table "What's the books for, Frosta?" Asked Perfuma "This books are so old that it contains about the Witch Queen and her origins, written by The First Ones..." She said and then open the three books "These two books contains her power and what she's capable of. And this one, is about herself." She said, everyone was shocked that the first ones wrote a story but not just a story about her. It's her life story on how it all began. Adora pick up the first book "Guys start researching about the Witch Queen by using the 2 books. I had to read this one at the library. Catra, help them" she said. Suddenly she felt a tight grip on her right shoulder. She take a look and saw Crista looking at her with so much bloodlust in her eyes. "Not so fast there, Adora. I wanna come with you." She said as Adora's eyes started to glow "Careful where you're gripping someone's shoulder like that, Crista. You don't know what will happen next" She said as the two of them look at each other for a minute when Queen Glimmer shouts at them "Crista! Adora! Stop this at once. If you want to help Crista, then help. Just don't give everyone a hard time." said Quedn Glimmer. Crista let go of Adora and said with a "tch" and went ahead to the library... Meanwhile at the Witch Queen's Castle. The Witch Queen watch the princess's plans on how to defeat her on her magic ball. "Oh princesses, you are all so horrible.. You can't stop me. Even if you want to fight me. I am powerful than you imagine." she laugh.. As one of her generals, Ezra the ice knight kneeled before her "My Queen. It is ready" Said Alain... "Good". Said The Witch Queen as her laugh echos inside the castle.


	10. The Cursed Princess

Once there was a Princess from the land of Snows, She's the most beautiful of all the women. Her name is Princess Eliza. There are many who are adored to her beauty and some are not. Many Princesses and Princes who wants to become her consort someday. One day when she was strolling outside her kingdom, she encountered two masked men then she ran away as fast as she can but another masked man grab and call for help as the two masked men are approaching and began took their daggers. Suddenly a Prince jumped out and fought the two masked men and knock them out, just then when he turn around the other masked man pointed his dagger to the Princess's neck "Don't move, or she'll die" Said the masked man. But the Prince moved as fast as he can, he save the Princess by punching his face. "You'll regret this" He said as he made himself and his comrades disappear by using a smoke bomb. "Are you okay?" He asked "Yes. I am okay, thank you for saving me" She said as the Prince bow and kissed her hand "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Prince Leon" "I am Princess Eliza" She said. Every girl wanted to be with the Prince but the he only have eyes on Princess Eliza. Everytime they have their bonding together, Prince Leon's heart fell to the Princess and he thought she must be the one for him. That night, when the Princess were about to sleep, she heard someone singing outside. It was Leon, smiled when Leon sang, when Leon finished singing he climbed up to the Princess's room by running upwards since he's good at climbing. They kissed in the night of the full moon. He immediately said he's feelings for the Princess that he truly loves her and the Princess said the same thing. On her 18th birthday, King Eric and Queen Lara throw a birthday for their daughter, everyone were invited especially Prince Leon and his father, King Alucard. King Alucard and King Eric are childhood friends. The party began and everyone starts dancing "May I have this dance my lady?" He asked Eliza as he offered his hand to her. And then Eliza smiled and hold his hand they dance at the center of the dance floor. While they are dancing the two Kings are talking something about the future of the two kingdoms, King Alucard wanted to make things even better along with his childhood friend. King Eric agreed with King Alucard as they shook their hands. When the dance was over, Leon and Eliza remains on the dance floor as Leon proposed to Eliza "Princess Eliza. Will you marry me?" "Yes!" she said as he put it on her finger. The crowd cheers happily as Queen Lara shed her tears and hugged Eliza. The two were married and after that they had a daughter named Lia. One night when Eliza and her child were asleep, she heard a commotion outside when she look at what happen there's fire everywhere. Everyone were running away from the masked men that invade the place, some got killed some got held captive. Eliza was scared and took her baby and ran away as she fought every masked men that entered the castle with her magic "Mom! Dad! Leon! Where are you?!" She yelled. When she got out, she was shock to see that King Alucard is with the masked men and Leon was there. "Ah Princess, you've arrived on time." He said "What have you done!? Where's my parents?! Where's Leon?!" She cried but King Alucard laugh and throws King Eric and Queen Lara's lifeless body in front of Princess Eliza. She cried and cried as she held her baby crying. "Oh and here's your husband" He make a way as Prince Leon appeared in a dark armor. "Why? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" She cried "I'm sorry Eliza. I can explain--" before he could finish his sentence, King Alucard hold his shoulder as he approached Eliza "It's not his fault. Do you remember when the three masked men ambushed you and were about to kill you? Well, I ordered those three to kill you. But my plan was ruined when Leon saved you. I was there, I saw what happened. And if asked why I ordered them. Well, after the day you were born, your father asked me a favor to kill you when the time comes. Its because you were cursed, you were cursed by a witch. When your parents and I are in a quest to kill a witch, the witch cast a spell on your mother but it didn't hit her. The spell was hit in her womb, she was one month pregnant back then. And that's why I ordered the three men to kill you, but its not only this that I'm after, I'm going to rule everything. Make everything mine. So now say goodbye to your husband and daughter!". He was about to beheaded Eliza as Leon scream while the masked men hold him tight. But then a powerfull force coming out of Eliza and the ground is shaking, King Alucard was pushed away, Eliza's power is out of control. She killed everyone including her daughter and Leon. After what happen she was never seen again.


	11. The Warning

After everyone knew about Princess Eliza that she was once a beautiful Princess and got cursed when she was a baby. She is now known as the Witch Queen, Queen Glimmer and Catra are trying to make to make a plan the rest are brainstorming on how to protect the entire kingdom when there's a whole army of Knights. "Its not enough!" Said Crista punching the table. "All your people are not enough to fight! And not enough to protect the entire kingdom from the witch queen and her whole army of knights! We need more!" She yelled when the guard of Queen Glimmer rushed in to the meeting room that a visitor has just arrived."Finally its them" Said King Bow. They went to the main hall where they saw their friends, Hordak, Princess Entrapta and A clone of Horde Prime. "Entrapta!" Yelled Bow "Hey Hordak" Said Catra "Hello Catra. So Glimmer you need help?. Well we've got you covered" Said Hordak "Wait " we"? " Said Crista "Yes, the clones from Horde Prime, the enemy that She-ra defeated 2 years ago" Said Netossa "Anyway we already defend the villages and the entire kingdom especially in Mysticor" Said Entrapta "So that means we are ready to fight then?" Asked Princess Helena "No. Not yet cause we still need to figure it out how" Said Catra. A lightning strikes inside the Palace and everyone are on high alert when a man on a dark cloak appeared in front of them. It was one of the Witch Queen's Generals. A necromancer, and he called himself Balthazar "Don't waste your time on fighting me now. The Queen wanted me to tell you that she will eliminate you all. We will attack your precious kingdoms and nothing can stop us." He said as Crista grips hands to the handle of her sword she launch an attack but before she could hit the necromancer she was pushed away by a powerful force "I told you do not waste your time on fighting me! You can't defeat me! Because I am the strongest of the other 2 generals!" He said with a loud voice and disappeared. Blood coming out of her mouth and Princess Helena helped her. "That guy is such a freak! This is Horde Prime all over again!" Shouted Catra clenched her fists. "We need to prepare. Who knows if that necromancer is telling the truth if the Witch Queen is coming" Said Scorpia "Right. Frosta you better go back to your castle and prepare. And all of you do not let your guard down and go back to your own kingdoms for now." Said Queen Glimmer. That night, Princess Helena entered their bedroom she saw Crista at the balcony staring at the stars. She was so desperate at she has alot of things in her mind. She hugged Crista from behind and trying to comfort her "I'm not strong enough. I can't defeat a single necromancer! I wanted to be just like Adora, like She-ra, I look up to her,. I have sworn to protect Queen Glimmer and her friends especially you because I'm a knight." She said "You don't have to force yourself to be the the strongest of them all. You have already proven yourself, Crista. Because for me you are my knight. You are strong" Said Princess Helena as Crista looked at Helena and kisses her lips and make love into the night.


	12. Missing

Morning comes and Princess Helena felt awake, naked under her sheets. Crista is not in their bedroom. She found a note on the table that says 'I'm sorry, don't look for me. I need to do this. I have to prove myself to become strong. To defeat the Witch Queen.' She quickly dressed herself and went to the war room and told Queen Glimmer, King Bow, King Micah, Catra and Adora about Crista's note. "We don't have a choice since she already ran away. And we don't know where could she be." Said King Micah "But what if she has been captured by the Witch Queen?" Asked Princess Helena "She won't. Knowing that Crista can't possibly be captured easily and I know she's not going to that castle." Said Catra "How do you know that?" replied Bow then Catra smiled with a smirk and crossed her arms "I asked Melog to follow her secretly. Last night I can't sleep so me and Melog went out for a walk outside, when we saw Crista coming out of your room in full armor and she was carrying a bag. I asked Melog to trail her and I gave him a spare of this device to communicate with me" She said as she pointed her finger on the device in her ear "Thank goodness" Said Princess Helena, then Catra pressed the tiny button on the device to talk with Melog "Melog, where is Crista now?" She asked, she heard a "meow" and a "growl" that only she can understand "Alright, keep an eye on her. Melog said that Crista is heading towards a mountain" Said Catra. "What for?" Asked King Bow. "I don't know, Melog didn't know either." Queen Glimmer touch Helena's shoulder and told her that there is nothing to worry but to hope that she'll arrive safely "Right now. Our main priority is the Witch Queen. We need to prepare everything we can" Said Queen Glimmer and as for Helena she placed her both hands to her chest and hoped.


	13. The Old Dragon

Crista finally reaches the top of the mountain she saw a cave and felt a tremendous aura inside that cave but before she could enter the cave she noticed that someone or something has been following her, she turn around and looked who it was "I know you're there. Come out" She said and then Melog shows himself, Crista sigh "Did Catra told you to follow me?" She asked and Melog replied with a 'meow' and nods. She kneeled one leg and pet Melog and he purred "Come on, let's go" she said as they walk inside the cave. When they reached the middle part of the cave, Melog change his color to red, Crista noticed it immediately that if Melog's color will turn red and he's like mad means that something is approaching. A ball of fire is about to hit them but Crista and Melog managed to dodge it "Damn it! What are you?!" She yelled. Then they heard a loud roar "Come on, Melog let's go find that roar" She said as she rode on Melog and head towards the monster that just roared. Just as then when they arrive they saw a red dragon, Crista was shock and Melog is still on high alert "Who dares to enter in my cave?" He said with a deep voice. Crista breathes in as she calm Melog down by touching his head and said "I am Crista, The female White Knight of Bright Moon. I come here to train because I want to defeat the Witch Queen" She said but then the dragon got angry when heard the name Witch Queen and roared loudly at them "YOU DARE TO SAY THAT NAME!!.." His voice echoes as Melog's color change again "You know her? What did she do to you?" She asked "I WAS ONCE A HUMAN. I WAS ONCE A KNIGHT FROM A FAR AWAY LAND. I WAS ONCE CALLED A LEGENDARY KNIGHT. THEN A WITCH CAME, SHE SAID SHE WANTED US TO HELP HER BECAUSE SHE WAS CURSED. WE HELPED HER RID OF THE CURSE AND WHAT DID WE GET! BLOODSHED EVERYWHERE! I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO SURVIVE. I BATTLED HER BUT SHE CURSED ME! EVERY DAY I TURN INTO A DRAGON KILLING HUNDREDS OF INNOCENT LIVES. BUT EVERY NIGHT I TURN INTO A HUMAN!" He said. As the sun goes down, he turn into a human but he's old now. "This is me." They pause for awhile as he pointed the chest to his right "That chest contains my armor and my sword. You want to defeat the Witch Queen right? Well then, training starts now. And oh by the way I learned a little bit of magic back in the day." He said. Crista smiled while petting on Melog and introduced himself as Arthur


	14. The Training

While Melog's asleep, Crista started her training with Arthur with a little bit of magic from the sword. "You need to concentrate, feel the energy inside of you and if you feel the full power. Hit that massive rock" He said as she concentrates on unleashing her energy and hit the rock, she hits the rock and it break into pieces. Crista was immediately exhausted since she used alot of power. "That's all for now, you need to rest" He said when the sun rises he turns into a dragon again he flew away without saying anything. "Come on Melog. Lets go hunt" She said as Melog followed her to go to the forest. On her way heard someone talking. The hid inside at the bush, they saw two knights of the Witch Queen, Crista touched Melog if ever he gets mad launched an attack. Crista's not on her full armor but she just wearing a white tunic and pants. They heard a conversation about attacking the village of Elberon. Before the two knights walk away Crista and Melog attack them from behind. Just then they heard cries not far from them. They saw another of the knights and they captured a villager. They saved the villager from the knights and Crista helped him "Thank you, young one..." He said "You're welcome. What are you doing out here?" She asked "I was picking some herbs and berries and then those two ambushed me and captured me." He said "Well you better return to the village now before more of them will come" Said Crista as the villager waved them goodbye. Moments later, they return to the cave in the mountain from their hunt, when they saw Arthur in his dragon form covered in blood "Hey, hey Arthur? What happened?" She asked as she immediately drop the two dead rabbit that they hunt. "Argh! That damn Commander of the Witch Queen spotted me when I was flying and attack me along with his men! They shoot me with arrows and throw their spears at me, some of them can learn magic" He said "Melog, take a look at my bag, there's a medkit there and bring it to me." She said as she took a herb from her pocket. She put the herb on the arm and his chest. He was screaming in pain when Melog gave the medkit to Crista "Damn it! Stay with me! Stay with me!" She cried and continue to treat his wounds and felt asleep after that. That night Crista continues on her training. Meanwhile on Bright Moon the guard informed everyone on the war room that a villager spotted armies of knights roaming around the whispering woods, near elberon and thaymor. And also she informed them about the other two knights captured a villager but then Crista and Melog saved the villager "What? Crista?!" Cried Princess Helena as she stand up on her seat "I thought she was training on the mountains?" "I'm sure she's okay, besides Melog was with her" Said Catra. "Alright! We'll eliminate those knights roaming around those place" Said King Micah and Adora transformed into she-ra "Uhm, Catra. I wanna borrow your communication device. I want to talk to Crista on the way to the Whispering Woods" She said and Catra gave her the communication device.


	15. Ambush

Queen Glimmer asked Lonnie, Kyle, Rogelio, Huntara and few of the ex Horde members to guard Bright Moon along with the guards of Bright Moon and General juliete and Swiftwind while they're on a mission. Princess Helena was able to speak with Crista while she's on her training "Hey, I missed you." She said and smiled a little "I missed you too." "I heard from one of the guards on Bright Moon that saved a villager, you're so brave" she said. Crista smiled and she touches her head "well that's what knights do. And I did promise you that I will protect you even if it kills me. I love you Princess Helena" she said and Helena smile and touches her stomach that made Catra and Adora realized something. The two looked at each other and smiled. "I love yout too my knight Crista". They ended their conversation when Catra heard something from the bushes "Wait!... Someone's coming" she said as they immediately on an alert mode. But then its only a rabbit jumped out and thought it was the knights. When suddenly spears are flying towards them "Shit! Its an ambush!" Yelled Bow. They were ambushed by the knights and some of them are hooded sorcerers. King Micah and Queen Glimmer attack them with there magic, King Bow shoots his arrows at the knights, Spinnerella and Netossa did there combination attacks, Adora turn her sword into a big shield and throw it to them, Catra attacks them with her claws while Helena casts a blue fireball and throws at the few hooded sorcerers "Wow! That was amazing! How did you do that?" Asked Queen Glimmer "Oh, my teacher Igneel taught me this." Said Helena. Then Catra saw a warrior who wore a metal masked with four holes in each eye, she also saw the eyes glowing, carrying a large hammer and even noticed two of the eyes are moving in different directions, right to left and left to right then up and down and down and up. She started to sweat and she thought that Etheria's biggest worst enemy is back. Adora notices her, she touches Catra's shoulder and Catra looked at Adora "Hey, What's wrong?" She asked worryingly. Catra's ears are down and she's scared and shaking of fear "Adora, he's here. He's alive." She said "What?! Who?!" then Catra pointed the warrior carrying a large hammer. And she realized that their old enemy Horde Prime is here "Damn it! Guys! We've got trouble! Horde Prime is here!" She yelled "What?!". They look at the warrior carrying a large hammer and the warrior started to make his move. While Netossa, Spinnerella, Helena and King Micah are still fighting the knights and the hooded sorcerers, King Bow, Queen Glimmer, Adora and Catra are about to attack the new look Horde Prime warrior. He slam his hammer to the ground and when the ground starts to crack towards them they have been blown and they fell down to the ground and She-ra has been reverted back to Adora. They were taken them to their camp "Oh look, these idiots have their own campsite" Said Catra. Then one of them is the Witch Queen's General is at the campsite and he introduced himself as Reiner the werewolf. He wears a metal armor, he has a wolverine like metal claws that was attached to his gauntlets, and he even wears a wolf helm "Ooh? Finally, it's Queen Glimmer and her friends and especially She-ra, welcome" He said but Queen Glimmer and Adora are not in the mood to greet him "What do you want from us?" Asked Adora "Oh nothing really. Its just that, we only wanted to capture Crista for the Queen but it seems we capture some lost animals in the whispering woods" He said as he laugh loudly that made Catra angry "Damn you!" Said Catra hissing "This place are not yours. How dare you set a place in the whispering woods?!" Shouted Queen Glimmer "Because this is the place where you and your friends will be held for prison that is until Crista will come and save you or you could tell me where she is." He said "Never!" Helena answer. Reiner ordered his men to take them to one of the tents to locked them up.


	16. Enemy of The Past

Crista is still not finished training yet and she still has time to cast a simple fireball out of her hand while her other hand was swinging along with her sword "You're doing quite well. But it still not enough. I'll cast these illusions for you if you think you can catch up" Said Arthur. He cast an illusion of an army of knights by using his one hand because he is still in his dragon form and Crista is prepared for the attacks. The illusions are about to attack when Crista unleash her full power and attack the illusions with the magic Arthur taught her, but then her eyes went red and has that dragon-like eyes or some sort of demon-like eyes and her teent razor sharp her arms are getting bigger but then Arthur stop her by hitting her head on the ground. She return back to normal and confused "What? What happened to me?" She asked Arthur "Your power. You're about to lose control of yourself. I won't force you on using magic. That's probably the reason why. Let's try sparing for now without using magic." He said, the sun is about to set and he turns back into his human form. At the campsite of the Witch Queen's men and her general, Catra is trying to find a way how to escape for five hours but she still failed just as then a knight entered at the tent and Catra hisses "What do you want?" Asked Queen Glimmer. The knight put his finger at the lower part of his nose helm and "shh" at them. The knight shapeshift at his original. It was their friend, Double Trouble. A shapeshifter from the Crimson Waste. "Hello darlings" they said "Double Trouble!" they yelled. "Shh! You're getting us in trouble" Said DT "Then help us. And don't say 'for a price' because this is not a good time say that" Queen Glimmer panicked "Okay okay, but before I'll let you go. I've heard that general werewolf over there will destroy your beautiful palace, Queen Glimmer" They said "No. No. No. He can't do this. We need to stop them and I don't care if we're out numbered. Helena do me a favor will you and set this whole place down with your blue fire" She said as Double Trouble untie them and Helena smiled. When tent prison was on fire the knights searched the prisoners but they were already gone. And then they heard a commotion outside. Queen Glimmer and the others have make their move to attack "Adora, I want to fight with that warrior with a large hammer. I wanna tear his helmet off to see his ugly face" Said Catra and Adora nods. Bow, Double Trouble and King Micah attacks the knights while Spinnerella, Netossa, Queen Glimmer and Princess Helena are casting spells to attack the sorcerers, Helena even uses her two blades while casting magic. "Wow. You can do that simultaneously?" Asked Queen Glimmer "Yeah. Well, I have alot of mentor" She replied. She-ra on the other hand have a 1 on 1 with Reiner. "Well I can't imagine that I would have a fight with Etheria's legendary warrior She-ra. Let's see if you can defeat me." He said and launches his attack on She-ra. She-ra blocks his attacks by transforming her sword into a big shield "Agghhh!". He shouted scratching and attacking on She-ra. Then She-ra hit him on his arms and the general cried in pain. Then on Catra's fight she faced the warrior then she start to attack on him. Then the warrior also attacks on Catra and he said "Little sister" that made Catra even more angrier "I'm gonna break your helmet off so that I can see your ugly face again!" She said and dodges every swing of the warrior's movement of his hammer. Then with a single scratch, his helmet broke and there it revealed that he is Horde Prime "So I was right. It's you!" Yelled Catra "Hello, little sister. It's so good to see you again" Said Horde Prime "Well I don't. I guess that witch made you back from the dead" She said. Horde Prime laugh and suddenly he attack once more on Catra. She blocked the hammer with all of her might "NEVER AGAIN! I WILL NEVER LOSE! I WILL KILL YOU AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS!" He said "Such a shame, you failed when you invade the planet Krytis, my pet's home. And then you failed again when Adora defeated you. And now you will fail again this time!" She said as she took her whip to whipped him up. She keeps on whipping him and she kicked him hard that made him lose his balance "Don't make me ever see your fucking ugly face again. And this is payback for what you did to me! " She said as she took his hammer and hit him on his face twice and this green liquid blood came out off his face. She huff and huff then she heard Adora screaming. She saw Reiner keep on attacking Adora with his metal claws while she was pinned down on the ground, Adora screamed in pain. She ran towards Reiner while carrying Horde Prime's hammer and she hit his kness hard. But its not enough, she hit his abdomen and its over. She throw away the hammer and. She helped Adora got up and the rest of them stare at the knights and sorcerers that have remained. She-ra stared at them with her glowing eyes and they retreated. "Thank the stars, they finally retreated for now" Said Netossa "Come on guys, let's go home" Said King Micah "Come on DT, we'll take you with us" Said Catra as DT smiled and walk along with them.


	17. Invasion

Crista and Melog are still on the mountain with Arthur. Crista on her limit now and tired but she can't give up just yet. She want to kill the Witch Queen. And on Bright Moon everyone was still on guard when suddenly a big ball of fire hit the palace, the Sorcerers and knights have already invaded Bright Moon and keep on attacking, but not just Bright Moon every kingdom on Etheria especially Frosta's kingdom. The guards, the clones of Horde Prime (that are now serving with the rebellion) and the ex soldiers of the horde are fighting with the Sorcerers and knighrs. Queen Glimmer and the others went to her secret armory to upgrade their armors and weapons. Catra looked at one of the armors and saw her upgraded helm. It's like her old one but better "I told the blacksmith to reforge the old one for you, because it was broken in half when I saw it on Horde Prime's ship" Said She-ra already in wore her new upgraded armor and winged helm "Wow, so this is your new upgraded armor. It's different from the last time" Said Catra as she wear her helm and get her new whip. She-ra kisses Catra on the lips and she kissed back. As for Helena, she saw a box and as she opened it, she saw a note that says 'For you my beloved, Helena' along with two daggers the same as her old ones with an armor much different from her armor she wore. She read the note and cried, Crista wrote the note that says 'Dear Helena, I'm sorry that I made you worry, here is a gift for you. An amor and two blades. I called it the Scarlet Blades and the Scarlet Armor. Because it matches with your eyes. Do not worry, my love. I will be back. I love you so much'. Helena cried and then Queen Glimmer touched her shoulder "Helena? Are you alright?" Asked Queen Glimmer. "Yes. In fact I am ready" She said "Alright. Gear up and meet us outside" She said. By the time they arrived outside it was already chaos everywhere. They helped fighting the wizards and knights and the Witch Queen's generals. Just then, the knight general step on and fought She-ra while Queen Glimmer, King Bow and King Micah were busy fighting with the Necromancer. She-ra was struggling the knight general because of his skill and speed. She-ra can't keep up the way he moves "What's the matter, Princess? I thought you're better than everyone else here." He said "Shut up! I will defeat you and end this fight once and for all" Said She-ra. Catra was fighting on the other general that looks like that other general named Reiner. "So you're the one who killed my brother, kitty cat" Said the general "So what if I killed your brother" Replied Catra. Then launched his attack like a beast and then Catra took her whip and she started swinging her arms and hit him "You can't defeat me! I am stronger than my brother! And I am called The Beast" He said, his muscles grow bigger and his teeth are even sharper than before. He attack Catra on her face with his claws then he attacks again and again. Catra can't endure the pain, Adora can't helped her either because she was busy fighting with the general knight, Alain. "HAHAHAHA! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW?! SHE-RA CAN'T EVEN SAVE YOU!" He said. He's going to attack again but before he could finish her, someone stab him from the back with a double blade. He collapsed and Helena saved Catra "Catra, are you okay?" She asked. Catra laugh a little "Took you long enough, Princess" "Well, I'm here now, aren't I? Go help Adora. I'm gonna help them defeat the Necromancer".. Adora is still fighting Alain until Catra kicked him on the face and made fall back a little "Ooh? So you defeated The Beast already? Well let's see if you can defeat me and keep up both my speed and my skills" Said Alain and continuing on attacking Adora as well as Catra. But Catra caught him and punch him in the face "You should know that cats are faster" Said Catra and laugh then she hit him with her whip three times that made him loose his focus until she beat him up. Meanwhile, She-ra starts to glow her eyes and her body and unleashed her power from her sword. The enemies have been defeated by just a single powerful light from She-ra's sword "We did it!" Yelled Princess Helena but the general knight, Alain laughed "You think you've already defeated us. Take a look around you, there's no Witch Queen. Do you know why?" He said then they realized that the Witch Queen have already invaded Frosta's kingdom. Alain laugh again when Catra punched his face and knocked him out. "Come on, let's hurry. We better go to the Land of Snows. Captain! I'll leave the rest to you here." Yelled King Micah as they ran off to save Frosta.


	18. The Final Battle

Crista is already on her limit when Melog's color is turning red "What's wrong?.... Helena and the others are having a big trouble aren't they?" She asked. She can tell on Melog's behavior ever since she was teleported to Etheria. She's observing Melog for awhile now. "Don't worry. Once we're done here we'll help them. And I know you miss Catra and Adora. I miss Helena too, so we'll do our best" She said and pat Melog's head "I think you're ready know." Said Arthur "Really?" "Yes. But you have one last task" "What's that?" She Asked "You have to slay me. It's the only way to gain more of your powers" He said "But I can't.... I can't do this, Arthur!" She said as she started to cry. Arthur touch her shoulder and smiled a little "I have nothing left in this world. It's okay, go on. Kill me" He said and without a second thought Crista slowly kills Arthur with her sword. Arthur's body had slowly disappeared and his powers have transported to Crista's body. Crista cried for a moment and then she wiped her tears. She opened the chest that has Arthur's sword and her new armor and cape. Before wearing the armor she cut her hair because it's so long and she didn't like it. She wore the silver armor and her new winged helm much like She-ra's or maybe her old one and still covering half of her face. She looked at Arthur's sword and some words have written on it 'The one who wield the sword shall defeat the enemies of darkness'. She closed her eyes and hoped that she will succeed on defeating the Witch Queen. She planted her old sword to the ground and make a burial of Arthur even though his body disappeared. "Come on, Melog we have to go" She said as she rode on Melog. Queen Glimmer and the others as well as the other princesses arrived on Frosta's place but by the time they enter inside the ice castle, it was dark and empty. "Frosta! Are you here?!" Yelled Perfuma. When they walk through the castle, each of the ice walls have been lit by a blue fire until they saw The Witch Queen sitting on Frosta's throne "She's not here, my knights have thrown her into the dungeon." She said "Bow, Dad, Seahawk and Swift wind. Go find Frosta." Said Adora. "I can see why Crista is not here yet. Well, we all just have to start without her!" Said The Witch Queen by summoning icicles coming down from above "OH SHIT!" Yelled Catra and dodge the icicles. "You're not bad, but how about this!" She keep attacking them with her powerful ice magic and then she summons sorcerers to attack the rest of the Princesses when the Witch Queen makes a icicle spear and she throws it on Princess Helena while she was still fighting the sorcerers when a ball of fire hits on the icicle spear and the sorcerers and it blast on them "What the?!". When the smoke clears they saw a girl wearing a silver armor holding a sword and beside her was an alien cat. It was Crista and. Melog saw Catra and immediately pounced on her "Meow.. Meow" Catra hugged Melog and laughed "I missed you too buddy". "Crista!" Yelled Princess Helena and hugged her "I hope I'm not too late" Said Crista and Helena blushed to see Crista's new look "Welcome. You're just in time! It's good to see you again, Crista" Said The Witch Queen. Crista pointed her sword to the Witch Queen with an angered look "Ohh, I could've sworn that sword. I just couldn't remember it-- Oh wait, it's the sword of the legendary Knight, Arthur" Said The Witch Queen as she laugh. Then Crista immediately launched her attack on her and The Witch Queen summons more sorcerers and knight and made an icicle spear and a sword to fight with Crista. Just in time King Bow and the others arrived, and they manage to save Frosta. Adora and Carta helped Crista to fight the Witch Queen. "Well, well, well. Looks like everybody's here. Now the real battle starts now!" Said the Witch Queen as she floats into the air she starts to summon the monsters they defeated that time "What the hell?! What are you?!" Shouted Crista and the Witch Queen smiled "Do you recognized these, Crista?... I was the one who summoned them. Including the queen. And do you know who lead you that bright light in the woods?" She asked Crista. Crista was shocked and she knew it right away "You!" "That's right, I did that. I brought you here on Etheria to be one of my Generals but it turns out that instead of here in the land of snows. You landed on The Whispering Woods, and was brought to BrightMoon." She said. Crista and Helena fought the Witch Queen and she fought back against the two while the others are busy fighting the monsters they fought. She pushed them away and landed of the ice floor. Crista and her friends got already bruises on ther faces and on body. Spinnerella and Netossa on the other hand have already wore off until a big monster almost hit them when Mermista and Frosta saved them "Are you alright?" Mermista asked "Yeah. I'm fine, But Spinnerella sprained her ankle again." Said Netossa "ADORA! SPINNERELLA NEEDS HELP!" shouted Mermista. "I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!" Yelled Adora as she block the attack of the monster "No! It's fine. I-I can stand up, Darling help me up." Said Spinnerella as she starts to use her wind powers at the monsters. While Perfuma and Scorpia are on 2 on 2 battle with the other monsters who carries a large sword and hammer. "Perfuma, think you could wrap them up with your vines?" Asked "Sure" Said Perfuma and smile while she began to wrap the monsters and Scorpia unleashed her lightning powers to them and they fell down. "I was beginning to wonder why you have that sword, Crista... Don't tell me, that dragon is dead" Said The Witch Queen when she looked at her in the eye she laugh "So he's dead!" She said. Crista's anger is even worse, she's griping too hard the handle of the sword. When everyone look at Crista, they saw her eyes got red and her teeth are sharp. Then her muscles got big that made the part of the armor broke "So you inherit his powers and the dragon within him! THAT'S WHAT I LIKE CRISTA!" Said the Witch Queen. Then Crista's movement is so fast that even Catra cannot keep up. She's out of control "What's happening? Crista!" Shouted Helena. Helena keep on shouting Crista's name but she can't hear her as Crista keeps on fighting with The Witch Queen "Damn it! We can't just stand here and watch. Let's help Crista" Said King Bow as he fire his arrows at the Witch Queen but she block it with ice while fighting her. Then next is Adora, Catra and Melog, While the others unleashed their full power. "YOU CAN'T KILL ME! BECAUSE IF YOU KILL ME. CRISTA WILL RETURN TO HER PLANET! TO HER HOME!" Said the Witch Queen as Crista keeps on fighting her but everyone stop and the Witch Queen shoves Crista away but she continue on fighting anyway. But when she heard Helena calling her name, her eyes are back to normal when suddenly The Witch Queen stab her with the Ice sword. "NO CRISTA!" Yelled Helena "Adora..... use my sword, combine its power together with your sword...... And defeat the Witch Queen" She said when her body fell down on the ice floor. Adora immediately picked up Crista's sword and she combine the power along with her sword of protection and defeated the Witch Queen. "Hey, Crista... Look at me, Crista. I beg of you please. Don't die on me know." Cried Princess Helena as she lay Crista on her knees "I'm sorry.... I'm sorry" Said Crista while she touched Helena's face "I can't be with you. I'm dying. And it can't be helped even if She-ra's healing powers. Just as the Witch Queen said. If she die, I die. It's because she brought me here" Said Crista "You can't leave me..." "Go back to your family..." "It's not that... It's just that, I'm pregnant, and your the mother." Cried Helena while blushing. "Really?.." "Yes". When they saw a light coming out of Crista, Crista slowly began fading "I'm sorry Helena. I love you and our child" Said Crista until she fades away and only her Helm and her armor remained.


End file.
